Anna Jayne Herington
Anna Jayne Herington (nee Weatherly) is a character from the series, Smythewood, who is now on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originated by Doran Clark (who was later a co-writer of Smythewood and is currently a co-writer for HF: NB) and is currently played by Wendy Moniz, who was known for her role of Dinah Marler on Guiding Light, reprising her role from Smythewood, more or less as a recurring character. The Weatherly's eldest Pennsylvania born and bred, Anna Jayne (she is always called by her full name) is the oldest of three children of the Weatherly family. Her brother, Scott and her sister, Carla are both successful (Scott is a real estate agent and former attorney who still practices on occasion, and Carla is a Public Relations coordinator for the City of Boston). Their parents were successful, and their father worked for Varina Department Stores in a high profile position, until the conniving CEO, Mark Varina spread some lies about Mr. Weatherly, which caused him to commit suicide. Not long after that, their mother killed herself too. The trauma of being a witness to her mother's suicide sent Anna Jayne into a serious mental breakdown and a subsequent long-term hospitalization in a mental hospital in the Philadelphia suburb of Bala Cynwyd. However, due to a miracle drug, and also the realization of the evil Mark Varina's death, Anna Jayne came out of her breakdown and left the hospital to stay. Not long after she had come out of the hospital, she had met and fell in love with a man named Anthony Herington, who had recently lost his first wife, Liza, to leukemia. He and Anna Jayne were immediately smitten and after mourning Liza together, they were married in a grand ceremony. They adopted a young man named Chip Landers and they became a family. Anna Jayne and Anthony moved to Boston, and a townhouse on Acorn Street that his mother, Vanessa Herington and his aunt, Nancy Herington owned. They will be planning on bringing Chip to live with them soon enough, after the young man finishes college. He currently lives with Vanessa and Nancy in the Lehigh Valley area, although he loves to be with his adopted parents, he enjoys life in the Lehigh Valley, and enjoys living with his adopted grandmother, Vanessa, and his beloved Aunt Nancy. However, Anna Jayne began to miss her old stomping grounds in Pennsylvania, and upon hearing that a job had opened up for her at Herington Industries, she moved back to the Lehigh Valley, where she lives to this day. She moved into the Herington mansion outside of Allentown where this also allows her to spend time with her adopted son, Chip. Anthony, however, remains in Boston, working for Herington's Boston office, but visits Anna Jayne and Chip frequently. At her request, her brother, Scott and sister, Carla, had moved into her house in Boston, and they along with Anthony, live in the Acorn Street House, allowing them to maintain a Weatherly presence in the Beacon Hill area. Although she misses her husband and her siblings dearly, she enjoys life in the Lehigh Valley, as it is one of the few places she has truly found happiness. Category:Characters Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Former Smythewood characters Category:Weatherly family